Promises
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: One-Shot; Edward tiene que irse cuando tenía siete años, pero le promete a Bella que siempre la va a querer y que algún día regresara. Once años después, el regresa pero ¿habrá cumplido la segunda parte de su promesa? Bella/Edward UA TH.


**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo es tomo mío, todo mío (_risa malvada_) esta bien, eso no es verdad. Crepúsculo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. ¡Pero soñar vale!

**Summary:** One-Shot; Edward tiene que irse cuando tenía siete años, pero le promete a Bella que siempre la va a querer y que algún día regresara. Once años después, el regresa pero ¿habrá cumplido la segunda parte de su promesa? Bella/Edward UA TH.

* * *

**Promises**

Y yo te amare, te amare por siempre.

Enanitos Verdes – Lamento boliviano

Un sonido en el altavoz me despertó de la inconciencia; me había quedado dormida en el asiento duro, frío y sin forma del aeropuerto. Estaba muy cansada, hace dos días que no podía dormir, y exactamente en este momento el sueño quiere venir a saldar cuentas pendientes conmigo.

Entonces recordé la razón por la cual estaba en el aeropuerto y no había podido dormir bien: él vendría.

Llevaba once años sin verlo, sin saber nada de el, ni una carta, ni un mensaje de texto, ni un correo electrónico. Pero la fe y la esperanza es lo último que muere. Y aun que todos me llamaran tonta a mis espaldas por esperarlo, poco me importaba, yo si cumpliría mi promesa.

**Flash Back**

Once años atrás

—Hola —salude alegremente mientras salía corriendo del porche de mi casa. Eran las diez de la noche probablemente. Hacia un poco de frío, pero nada que no pudiera soportar. Estaba vestida de manera especial, pues quería verme bonita para el, mi _novio_. Ayer dijimos que hoy nos daríamos nuestro primer beso, así que tenia que ponerme linda. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro, que llegaba hasta la rodilla. Unos zapatos negros de charol y mis mayas blancas.

—Hola —correspondió a mi alegría, estaba tan lindo. Llevaba un delgado suéter verde, que combinaba perfectos con sus ojos. Su cabello, desainado y duro, se notaba que su mamá lo intento peinar, pero el no coopero. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y sus tenis de los Power Rangers, que cuando pisabas, encendía lucecitas.

Parado sobre la banqueta de la calle, que estaba iluminada solamente por una lámpara, me sonreía, y yo a el. Me acerque casi corriendo, pero tropecé en el trayecto. Cuando menos pensé ya estaba en el piso y con mis mayas rotas de la rodilla, dejándome feos raspones. Una lágrima se derramo por mi mejilla pero una pequeña y blanca mano la limpio.

—Ya te dije que tuvieras cuidado —sonrío y me dio la mano, ayudándome para levantarme. Pero cuando estuve de pie, espere que la soltara y el no lo hizo, si no que la apretó mas con la suya. Yo me sonroje y mire al suelo.

—Y bien… —murmure después de un silencio algo incomodo. Se que me estaba sonrojando notablemente.

—Pues, aquí vamos… —susurro. Bajo la tenue luz pude notar un sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas. Alce la vista y me encontré con sus ojos verdes y hermosos aproximándose a mi. Y me quede petrificada, no sabia que hacer. ¿Cerrar los ojos? Eso hacían en las películas. Así que fue lo que hice.

Cuando menos pensé, sus labios suaves tocaron los míos en un beso. Abrí los ojos rápido y el se separo de mi sonrojado tanto como yo. Mire al piso y el también, aun sosteniendo mi mano.

—Te quiero… —susurro con la cabeza gacha. Por primera vez desde que nos conocimos hace exactamente seis años, en el día de mi nacimiento, el había dicho las dos palabras mas bonitas del mundo, «te quiero».

—Te quiero —susurre de vuelta y me atreví a mirar sus ojos. En ellos vi calma y felicidad. Caminamos por el largo de la banqueta, unos cuantos metros, tomados de la mano y en silencio. Mordí mi labio y entonces el paro en seco bajo el único farol que iluminaba toda la calle. Lo mire confundida y el me sonrío nostálgicamente.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunte.

—No… bueno si.

—¿Es malo o bueno? —pregunte, angustiada.

—Malo

Mire al suelo y sentí una lagrima derramarse. Afloje el agarre de mi mano, esperando a que el me imitara, pero al contrario, la apretó mas fuerte. Con su mano libre alzó mi barbilla, haciendo que lo mirara.

—No es nada de eso tonta, yo te quiero, nunca dudes eso —susurro mientras limpiaba mi lagrima— pero mañana en la mañana me mudare, hacia Chicago, a papá le ofrecieron un buen trabajo, hoy termine de empacar mis cosas

—¿Te vas? —las lagrimas se estaban acumulando en mis ojos y mire a cualquier dirección, huyendo de los ojos de Edward. No se como paso, pero después el me estaba abrazando fuertemente.

—Regresare y nos iremos a Paris, a vivir juntos.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo juro. Siempre te voy a querer Bella, siempre, y quiero que siempre me quieras tú a mi, promete que me esperaras.

—Lo prometo.

Sorprendiéndome, junto repentinamente sus labios con los míos y después se separo sonrojado.

**Flash Back**

La voz del altavoz me sobresalto y alejo mis recuerdos. Entonces anuncio que el vuelo donde Edward venia estaba apunto de aterrizar. Me pare y estaba segura que empecé a híper ventilar. Me aproxime a la línea de donde bajarían los pasajeros.

Yo sabia que ese era su vuelo por que mi mejor amigo, Jacob Black, que trabajaba en el aeropuerto, revisaba los pasajeros en los vuelos, día a día, solamente para darme noticias si el regresaba.

Entonces lo vi; no fue difícil reconocerlo, estaba guapo como siempre. Sus ojos verdes se veían felices, y su sonrisa era una torcida. Tenia el pelo despeinado, aun que creo que esta vez su madre no tuvo nada que ver. Sonreí y casi brinco en mi lugar, mi corazón empezó a latir incontrolablemente en mi pecho, para luego pararse.

El estaba tomado de la mano con una chica.

La _pequeña_ —por que tendría unos quince años— llevaba una falda corta, y una blusa ceñida a su cuerpo. Era tan blanca como el, pero su pelo era completamente diferente. Ella era demasiado hermosa, lo suficiente hermosa como para combinar con Edward.

Mi corazón simplemente ya no latió. Mire al suelo y sentí lagrima acumularse en mis ojos cafeces. Reorganicé mis pensamientos y empecé a planear tener una vida normal sin Edward, una vida sin sentido.

Estaba punto de darme la vuelta para irme, cuando una voz aterciopelada, grave e increíblemente reconocible pronuncio mi nombre.

—¿Bella?

Di un gran respiro y disimuladamente me limpie las lagrimas, fingí una sonrisa que termino convirtiendo mi cara en una mueca.

—¿Edward?

—¡Oh, Bella! –dijo mientras soltaba la mano de aquella hermosa mujer y corría hacia mi. Me sentí mal, sabiendo que si el me abrazaba luego seria peor cuando no estuviera, pero al diablo con eso, lo disfrutaría mientras pudiera. Me abrazo con tanta fuerza que deje de respirar. Puse mis brazos en su torso y lo abrazo con toda mi fuerza. Sentí una especie de corriente eléctrica, la cual fue difícil pero no imposible ignorar.

—Estas hermosa, como siempre, como yo recordaba —murmuro en mi oído. Sentí cosas _tan_ bonitas dentro de mí y cerré los ojos de pura emoción. Las lágrimas traicioneras amenazaban con escapar.

Entonces la fría realidad me golpeo, su _novia_, estaba tras de nosotros, con una mueca en su rostro. La realidad. Su novia. Respire hondo y me separe a regañadientes de el. Al principio no accedió, pero después, comprendiendo que quería deshacer el abrazo, me soltó. Miro mis ojos y en los suyos pude ver confusión y… ¿dolor?

—¿Qué ocurre? —estoy segura que en su voz había dolor, aun que no entendía por que.

—A tu novia no le gusta que te abrace así… —me estaba rompiendo por dentro.

—¿Mi quien? —pregunto confuso. ¿Acaso sabia que me estaba haciendo daño? ¿No se daban cuenta que me estaba lastimando mas?

—Tu _novia_ —dije de manera fría. Mire a la hermosa niña que estaba a unos metros detrás de nosotros, con una mueca en su rostro. El siguió mi mirada y cuando encontró a la jovencita empezó a reír. No, a carcajearse.

Los minutos pasaron y el no paraba. El fastidio termino en la cara de la acompañante de Edward.

—Ali… Alice no es mi novia —consiguió decir al fin, entre pequeñas risitas— es mi hermana.

Alice, Alice, Alice… ¡Alice! Alice Cullen. La pequeña hermana de Edward. ¿Pero como iba a reconocerla? La última vez que la vi tenía cuatro años, y ahora era toda una mujer. No supe como sentirme, si relajada o preocupada, por que ella no era su novia, pero tal vez había otra.

—¿Bella...? —pregunto Edward. Con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Tu no…? digo, ¿tu cumpliste tu promesa? —pregunte dudosa.

Edward me miro y su expresión fue de desconcierto. Miro al suelo y entonces comprendí la verdadera realidad. El _no_ cumplió con su promesa. Lo más probable es que andaba con una supermodelo irlandesa de veinte años. Las malditas lágrimas que estaban queriendo salir todo el día salieron lentamente de mis ojos, en silencio.

—¿Estas llorando? —pregunto, ¿acaso esta idiota?

—No, estoy sudando por los ojos… —conteste, mirando el suelo todavía.

—¿Bella? —intento llamar mi atención, pero yo no quería que me viera llorar— Bella mírame.

A regañadientes y con todo el dolor del mundo alcé el rostro, para encontrarme a Edward demasiado cerca de mí. Peligrosamente cerca de mí. Y no se como paso, pero de pronto sus labios estaban contra los míos.

Nuestros labios se amoldaban unos contra otros, encajando perfectamente. Lentamente pase mis manos por todos sus hombros hasta llegar a su cuello, donde las deje. Las manos de Edward tomaron mi cintura de una manera cariñosa y tierna. Entreabrió sus labios y yo lo imite torpemente, comenzando a jadear.

Una parte de mi, una pequeña pero importante parte de mi me decía que parara, que esto solo aumentaría mi dolor. _El no cumplió su promesa, no la cumplió… _

_Cállate_, le ordene y disfrute el momento.

Cuando Edward se separo, puse mi cabeza en su pecho, sobre su corazón para ser más específicos. Escuche como latía y no pude evitar sonreír.

—¿Bella?

—¿Mmh? —conteste, sin ademán de moverme de la posición en la que me encontraba.

—Mírame, Bella.

A regañadientes alce la vista, encontrándome con una sorpresa: Edward estaba sonriendo y sostenía en su mano dos papeles, bueno, para especificar, dos boletos de avión.

—¿Todavía te apetece Paris?

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Lindo? ¿Tierno? ¿Cursi? ¿Sin sentido? ¿Definitivamente le doy _delet_? ¿lo odian tanto que podrían matar a la autora que lo escribió? (**?**) Bueno, háganmelo saber con un review. Lo escribí hace un mes y hasta ahorita me entro el valor para subirlo. ¿Valió la pena el esfuerzo? (**cejas**) vamos, yo se que quieres dejar un review (**cejas**)

Un beso, (**LLL**)

**Edit**: Espero haberle podido quitar todas las faltas de ortografía. Si ven errores, ya saben a donde ir. Es un botoncito verde que esta ahí abajito :3

+Analu Cullen


End file.
